What's Your Dream?
by bearnim
Summary: "I want to be the person who leave an impression on a lot people." - Jaemin. [MarkMin. Mark Lee x Na Jaemin. Drama. Hurt/Angst. NCT ff. Two-shoot. DLDR. No Bash. RnR please.]
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT'S YOUR DREAM?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Na Jaemin ― Mark Lee ― NCT**

 **[Backsong : All With You – Taeyeon]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[1]**

" _I want to be the person who leave an impression on a lot people."_

.

Pertama kali Mark bertegur sapa dengan seorang adik kelas bernama Na Jaemin adalah ketika ia sedang berjalan sendirian di rumah sakit. Mark bukan tidak tahu siapa Na Jaemin, Mark juga bukan tidak kenal dengan Na Jaemin―tentu saja seluruh siswa di sekolah juga tahu siapa dia.

Na Jaemin, anak dari pemilik sekolah yang terkenal dengan senyuman cerahnya. Pemuda yang ramah, baik, santun, sopan, semua yang baik-baik ada padanya.

Hanya saja, baru kali ini Mark berkesempatan untuk menyapanya―dalam sebuah ketidaksengajaan.

.

Mark berjalan sedikit tergesa di lorong sebuah rumah sakit. Ditangannya ada selembar kertas, yang berisikan rincian obat yang harus ia tebus di apotik nanti. Rambutnya terlihat berantakan, namun penampilannya sangat tampan dengan seragam dan tas sekolah yang tersampir di bahu kanannya.

Lorong itu cukup sepi, mungkin hanya ada beberapa perawat dan para petugas yang lewat berpapasan dengan Mark. Sambil sesekali membenarkan letak tas sekolahnya, Mark iseng menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Seketika, langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah kursi tunggu yang tersedia di lorong panjang tersebut. Dengan kedua matanya, Mark melihat seseorang terduduk sambil memainkan ponsel di salah satu kursi tunggu tersebut.

Mark yakin itu adalah Na Jaemin. Walaupun tidak pernah bertegur sapa sebelumnya, tapi Mark tahu betul bagaimana perawakan seorang Na Jaemin. Tubuhnya kecil dengan rambut karamelnya yang terlihat manis―kontras sekali dengan kulit tubuhnya yang putih.

Dan walaupun sedang tidak dalam balutan seragam, Mark yakin sekali lagi kalau itu Jaemin. Jadi, Mark mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah.

Semakin mendekat kearah Jaemin, lalu menyapanya.

"Hai―"

Jaemin mendongak kala mendengar suara canggung menyapanya. Sejenak, mata mereka hanya beradu pandang―terdiam, dan hening. Permainan di ponsel Jaemin sampai menampilkan tulisan GAME OVER pada layarnya.

"―ngg, Jaemin, kan? Anak kelas satu yang ikut klub pengetahuan alam?"

Jaemin mengerjap―matanya berkedip lambat. Masih fokus pada kedua bola mata di depannya, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan seseorang disini. "A―oh, ya, aku Jaemin. Na Jaemin." Jawabnya dengan gugup.

Mark tersenyum, terlihat sangat tampan di mata Jaemin. "Ah, syukurlah. Aku kira aku salah orang." Ucapnya santai. "Aku―"

"Mark hyung. Kelas dua yang ikut klub basket dan sepakbola bersamaan. Juara umum tahun lalu dan―oops, mian!" Jaemin refleks menutup mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangan. Matanya membesar menatap pemuda yang masih berdiri di depannya.

Dahi Mark berkerut, bingung dengan tingkah Jaemin. "Kau… tahu aku?" Tunjuknya pada diri sendiri.

Jaemin refleks berdiri, tapi detik itu juga, ia hampir saja terhuyung ke belakang akibat gerakannya yang tiba-tiba. Kaki kirinya ia gerakkan mundur, menahan tubuhnya sendiri agar tidak jatuh. "Maafkan, aku, hyung. Aku lancang. Aduh, sekali lagi maaf." Jaemin langsung membungkuk berkali-kali―yang mana itu malah membuat Mark semakin bingung.

"Eh?"

Kepala Jaemin bergerak-gerak tidak karuan. Tangannya mencengkram ponselnya dengan kuat, dan ia bisa merasakan basah pada telapak tangannya itu. Ia gugup. "Ng, itu… aku sering melihat hyung latihan sepakbola di lapangan sekolah. Atau saat hyung latihan basket. Dan soal hyung yang juara umum tahun lalu, itu aku tahu dari appa."

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa detik. Mark yang memperhatikan Jaemin, dan Jaemin yang menunduk karena malu.

Tiba-tiba saja, Mark terkekeh halus. Membuat Jaemin mendongak dan menyaksikan betapa tampannya seorang Mark dalam jarak sedekat ini―ditambah tawa halus yang terlihat tulus.

Pipi Jaemin merona seketika.

"Aigoo~ aku kira kenapa." Ucapnya. "Lalu, kenapa minta maaf? Apa melihatku latihan sepakbola dan basket itu dilarang, sampai-sampai kau bersikap seperti itu padaku?"

"Annio…" Jaemin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku―aku hanya takut dikira penguntit." Lanjut Jaemin, memelankan suara di akhir kalimat.

Mark tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Karena tanpa diperintah, tangannya terulur. Lalu mengusap puncak kepala Jaemin dengan halus. Tetapi, walaupun Mark tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri, ia tidak menyangkal bahwa dirinya menyukai hal ini.

"Hyung…"

"Kau ada-ada saja." Kekehnya. "Mana mungkin dikira penguntit saat kita berada di sekolah yang sama?"

Jaemin melebarkan senyum. Senyuman yang mampu membuat Mark seketika jatuh hati padanya. Kemarin-kemarin, Mark melihat senyuman itu dari jauh dan untuk orang lain. Dan hari ini, ia melihat senyuman Jaemin dari dekat dan untuk dirinya.

Senyuma cerah itu adalah satu dari sekian alasan kenapa orang-orang sangat menyukai seorang Na Jaemin. Termasuk juga―Mark.

"Oh, ya. Kau sedang apa disini? Dan… kau dirawat?" Mark menunjuk pada pakaian Jaemin. Seragam pasien di rumah sakit ini yang berwarna biru muda dengan corak-corak abstrak. "Kau sakit?"

Jaemin terdiam sebentar sambil memandangi bajunya. Dua detik kemudian, ia kembali menengadah, dan memberikan senyuman paling manis untuk Mark. "He-um. Aku sering insomnia akhir-akhir ini, dan itu membuat darah rendahku kambuh semalam. Jadi, yah―aku tidak masuk sekolah tadi karena dokter menyuruhku untuk istirahat disini."

Telinga Mark menangkap nada sedih yang terucap dari bibir tipis Jaemin. Ia memperhatikan wajah Jaemin. Pucat dengan kantung mata hitam dan matanya yang memerah.

Mark meringis mendapati Jaemin yang tampak sedih. "Ahh, maafkan aku karena bertanya seperti itu padamu." Tangannya mengusap tengkuknya, canggung. "Hmm―tapi, kau jangan bersedih. Aku mendoakanmu agar kau cepat sembuh."

Satu kalimat itu sudah Jaemin anggap sebagai doa, kekuatannya. Membuat bibirnya mengulas senyum manis lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada Mark. "Gomawo, hyung." Ucapnya tulus. Ia bersyukur, ada satu lagi orang yang mendoakan _kesembuhannya_.

Jaemin lalu menatap Mark dalam, melirik pada selembar kertas di tangan pemuda yang menjadi kakak kelasnya tersebut. "Hyumg sendiri sedang apa disini? Itu apa?"

"Aa―aku memeriksakan mataku. Akhir-akhir ini sering terasa sakit. Ini obat yang harus ditebus." Jawabnya menjelaskan.

Sejak saat itu, entah kenapa mereka jadi terlihat lebih dekat. Mereka bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk bertukar nomor ponsel.

Setiap hari mereka akan berangkat bersama saat berangkat sekolah―ini adalah salah satu fakta yang baru saja Mark ketahui, jika Jaemin sangat menyukai berangkat sekolah menggunakan bis. Mereka akan menghabiskan jam istirahat pertama di kantin, dan jam istirahat kedua di perpustakaan. Lalu, mereka akan pulang bersama juga ketika jam sekolah berakhir.

Kesan pertama Mark ketika berbicara langsung dengan seorang Na Jaemin adalah― _dia seseorang yang sangat ceria, periang, dan tidak dapat aku lupakan._

.

.

.

Ini sudah dua bulan sejak Mark pertama kali bertegur sapa dengan Jaemin di rumah sakit.

Semakin sering ia bersama dengan Jaemin, maka semakin ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Kadang, Mark selalu bingung, mengapa tubuhnya merespon secara lancang setiap berada dekat dengan pemuda manis itu.

Entah tangannya yang mengusak kepala Jaemin, atau malah menggenggam tangannya. Yang Mark tahu, dirinya memiliki keinginan yang besar untuk melindungi Jaemin, dari apapun, dan dari segalanya yang bisa membuat Jaemin terluka.

"Mark hyung, nanti antar aku membeli sesuatu, ya?"

Mark menoleh dan menatap Jaemin begitu suaranya yang selalu terdengar ceria memenuhi gendang telinganya. _Apa Jaemin tidak pernah memiliki masalah hingga dia selalu terlihat seceria ini?_ Kira-kira, begitulah yang Mark pikirkan.

"Beli apa?" Tanya Mark, menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya untuk fokus pada Jaemin. Ini jam istirahat kedua, dan seperti biasa, mereka akan menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan.

Senyum Jaemin mengembang. "Temanku ulang tahun, dan aku ingin membelikan sesuatu untuknya." Ia menjawab antusias. Dilihat dari air mukanya, teman Jaemin itu pasti sangat istimewa untuk Jaemin.

Mark tidak banyak bertanya mengenai hal itu. Ia hanya mengangguk, menyanggupi keinginan Jaemin. Lagipula, untuk apa bertanya lebih jauh? Ia tidak punya hak untuk itu.

Dan pada akhirnya, Mark tahu untuk siapa Jaemin membeli hadiah tersebut.

Menjelang sore, setelah Mark mengantar Jaemin membeli hadiah, ia diajak ke suatu tempat oleh Jaemin. Sebuah panti asuhan yang terletak di tengah kota. Awalnya Mark bingung, tapi kebingungannya terjawab saat seseorang lelaki manis menghampiri mereka dan memanggil nama Jaemin.

"Jaemin hyung~…"

"Eiyo~ uri Jisungie…" Jaemin tertawa halus saat lelaki bernama Jisung itu mendekat padanya. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik?"

Yang lebih pendek mengangguk semangat. "Hm! Aku baik, hyung. Kakiku juga sudah tidak sakit lagi." Jawabnya ceria. Menunjukkan kakinya yang terbalut sandal rumah, kemudian melompat senang.

Tangan Jaemin terulur, mengusap kepala Jisung sayang. Senyumnya terkembang lagi. "Syukurlah kalau kau baik. Coba tebak, hyung punya apa untukmu?"

Jisung memiringkan kepalanya. Berpikir sejenak. Tapi kemudian ia menggeleng tanda tidak tahu.

"Tadaa~ hyung beli bola." Jaemin menunjukkan bola yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan dibalik punggungnya. "Hari ini Jisung ulang tahun, kan? Karena hyung tahu kalau Jisung suka bermain sepak bola, makanya hyung beli ini untuk Jisung. Suka?"

Mata Jisung berbinar, kemudian mengangguk kuat. Kedua tangan kecilnya terulur untuk mengambil bola sepak yang berada ditangan Jaemin. "Hyuuung, terimakasih~ Aku suka sekali…" Jisung menghambur untuk memeluk Jaemin. Tubuhnya yang lebih pendek dari Jaemin membuat wajahnya membentur perut hyung manisnya itu.

Jaemin mengangguk. Ia akan merasa senang jika seseorang yang ia sayangi juga senang, itulah moto hidup Na Jaemin.

Jisung pada akhirnya pergi ke dalam untuk memanggil ibu panti dan memberitahukan kedatangan Jaemin. Sementara Mark hanya memperhatikan dengan takjub apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Ini adalah panti asuhan yang dibangun oleh eomma." Suara Jaemin terdengar, membuat Mark menatap padanya dan menjatuhkan seluruh atensinya pada pemuda di sampingnya. "Aku sering kemari, kadang sendirian, kadang bersama eomma, kadang juga bersama Pak Lee. Tapi aku senang, karena hari ini aku kemari bersama Mark hyung."

Demi apapun, Mark bersumpah… Sesuatu terasa menggelitik hatinya saat Jaemin berkata seperti itu. Jantungnya berdebar kala Jaemin tersenyum padanya. Bagaimana kedua mata itu menyipit dengan bibir yang tertarik manis untuk sebuah senyuman tulus.

"Yang tadi itu namanya Park Jisung, salah satu anak yang dibesarkan di panti asuhan ini. Aku dekat sekali dengannya." Jaemin terkekeh pelan. "Jisung baru kelas empat sekolah dasar. Mimpinya menjadi seorang pemain sepak bola."

Sekarang Mark tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaannya saat di toko peralatan olahraga tadi siang.

"Eomma bilang, Jisung ditemukan di sebuah stasiun kereta api. Ada sebuah kertas kecil di balik saku jaketnya. Berisikan nama, tanggal lahir, dan usianya. Sepertinya orangtua Jisung tidak menginginkannya." Jaemin meringis mengingat cerita ibunya.

"Dua hari yang lalu, kaki Jisung terkilir dan dia menangis seharian karena tidak bisa berlari. Tapi untunglah, dihari ulang tahunnya, kakinya sembuh. Sehingga dia bisa berlari mengejar bola hadiah dariku untuk mewujudkan impiannya suatu saat nanti."

Ada banyak alasan mengapa orang-orang sangat menyukai seorang Na Jaemin. Kepeduliannya dan kasih sayangnya seolah tidak terbatas. Sehingga lelaki itu dikelilingi oleh orang yang menyayanginya.

Saat Jaemin pamit sebentar untuk bicara dengan ibu panti, Mark dihampiri oleh Jisung. Anak itu bicara banyak hal. Tentang dirinya, tentang ayah dan ibu Jaemin, juga tentang Jaemin.

Jisung bilang, "Jaemin hyung baik. Setiap hari, Jaemin hyung akan menelpon ibu (panti) dan mendoakan kesehatan kami. Lami kemarin dibelikan boneka minni mouse, dan hari ini aku dibelikan bola."

Mark tersenyun mendengarnya. Benar dugaannya, Jaemin itu si manis yang baik hati. Dimana-mana, semua orang menyayanginya.

Sekarang Mark yakin dan tahu jawaban mengapa jantungnya berdebar setiap kali Jaemin tersenyum. Juga alasan mengapa dirinya merasa sangat ingin melindungi Jaemin.

Ya―Mark jatuh cinta pada Jaemin.

"Ibu bilang, karena Jaemin hyung selalu mendoakan kesehatan kami, maka kami juga harus mendoakan kesehatan Jaemin hyung. Semoga Jaemin hyung selalu sehat, dijauhkan dari segala macam penyakit, dan semoga Jaemin hyung bisa berkunjung lagi kesini besok."

Dari sini, Mark tahu bahwa ada suatu hal yang tidak dia ketahui.

Mengenai Jaemin―

.

.

.

"Jaemin-ah, apa mimpimu?"

Halte sedang sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua disana. Pulang dari panti asuhan, Jaemin mengajak Mark untuk pulang. Dan Mark berjanji akan mengantar Jaemin hingga depan gerbang rumahnya.

Jaemin mendongak, lalu menatap lurus ke seberang jalan. "Mimpiku…" Pemuda berambut semanis madu itu tersenyum kecil. "…ingin menjadi seseorang yang selalu diingat dalam memori setiap orang."

Sangat sederhana, namun memiliki makna yang dalam dibaliknya.

Mark tersenyum, tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap kepala belakang Jaemin. "Mimpimu sudah terkabul, Jaem. Kau lihat? Semua orang yang kau temui, semua orang yang mengenalmu, mereka menyayangimu. Kau baik pada mereka, dan mereka baik padamu. Kau pasti bahagia."

Jaemin tersenyum mendengarnya. "Benarkah? Apa aku terlihat bahagia?"

"Tentu saja. Dari senyummu sudah terlihat kalau kau bahagia." Ungkap Mark, mengusak gemas helai surai lembut Jaemin.

―Mark tidak tahu saja, ada beberapa helai rambut Jaemin yang terjatuh karena usapan tangannya di kepala Jaemin.

"Iya, sih. Aku juga berharap hyung bisa bahagia seperti apa yang hyung bilang padaku." Jaemin melepaskan tangan Mark dari kepalanya kemudian menatapnya serius. "Jadi, apa mimpimu, hyung?"

"Hmmm―" Mark berpikir sebentar. "―aku ingin, setiap orang yang bertemu denganku akan bahagia dan tidak meninggalkanku."

"Aku! Aku orangnya." Jaemin berkata antusias.

"Apa?"

"Aku adalah orang itu. Orang yang bahagia setelah bertemu denganmu. Sungguh, aku tidak bohong."

Mark tertawa. Kedua tangannya refleks menarik tubuh Jaemin masuk dalam dekapannya. "Kalau begitu, jangan meninggalkanku, oke?" Mark memeluk Jaemin erat, yang mana itu membuat si pemuda yang lebih muda terkejut setengah mati. "Kalau kau bahagia setelah bertemu denganku, maka berjanjilah jangan tinggalkan aku. Baru mimpiku bisa terwujud dengan sempurna." Bisiknya.

Jaemin tidak tahu harus membalas apa sekarang. _Berjanji_ ―ia tidak bisa.

"Jaemin-ah, aku suka padamu."

Satu bisikan halus itu berhasil membuat Jaemin meremang. Perasaannya menghangat dan ia senang sekali karena Mark mengatakan hal itu.

"Hyung…"

"Aku sangat menyukaimu, Na Jaemin." Dipeluknya semakin erat tubuh Jaemin. Semakin membisikkan bahwa ia menyukai pemuda itu. "Ada satu perasaan asing yang menyenangkan saat aku berada di dekatmu. Aku memiliki keinginan untuk melindungimu."

Jaemin terdiam. Ia tidak bisa bekata apa-apa.

Tubuhnya melemas secara tiba-tiba. Kepalanya pening, dan Jaemin bisa merasakan sesuatu keluar dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Jaemin yakin, cairan merah pekat itu pasti menetes pada seragam sekolah Mark. Tapi sungguh, ia tidak ada tenaga untuk sekedar mengangkat wajahnya.

Sial―kenapa harus sekarang?

"Cinta tidak perlu alasan, kan? Sejak pertama melihatmu di sekolah, aku selalu heran mengapa semua orang suka padamu. Dan hari ini aku mendapatkan jawabannya. Juga, aku adalah salah satu orang yang menyukaimu itu. Bahkan, aku jatuh cinta padamu…"

Jaemin sudah tidak tahu lagi tentang apa-apa. Kedua tangannya terkulai jatuh di sisi tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam. dan kesadarannya tidak bisa ia pertahankan.

"Jaemin?"

Mark mulai merasa aneh.

"Jaem?"

Tubuh Jaemin melemah, tanpa respon.

"Na Jaemin?!"

Dan bajunya yang mulai terasa basah.

Maka hari itu juga, ia panik setengah mati.

Apa yang tidak ia ketahui, jawabannya adalah hari ini.

Sesuatu yang Jaemin sembunyikan rapat sekali―dan ditutupi oleh senyum cerianya yang menunjukkan jika dia bahagia sepanjang waktunya.

Bohong!

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued~**

Mamah Kei, aku bikin MarkMin angst huhuhuhuu~ maafkan akuuuuu :{


	2. Chapter 2

**WHAT'S YOUR DREAM?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Na Jaemin ― Mark Lee ― NCT**

 **[Backsong : BTOB's Eungkwang – I Miss You (cover)]**

 **p.s : Sangat dianjurkan sambil dengerin lagunya. Kalaupun enggak, bisa pilih lagu mellow yang lain ya kawan ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[2]**

" _I want to be the person who leave an impression on a lot people."_

.

Akhir-akhir ini Mark tidak bisa tidur. Jadi, setiap malamnya ia habiskan untuk mengerjakan sesuatu di komputernya―juga memikirkan seseorang yang setiap detik selalu memenuhi pikirannya.

Ini sudah satu minggu sejak kejadian di halte. Saat dimana Mark mengucapkan bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Jaemin, juga saat dimana Jaemin yang terkulai di dekapannya.

Mark tidak tahu apa yang salah.

Hanya saja, setelah mengantarkan Jaemin ke rumah sakit menggunakan taksi dan menghubungi keluarga Jaemin, Mark tidak di perbolehkan lagi untuk bertemu dengan lelaki manis putra pemilik sekolah itu.

" _Terimakasih karena sudah membawa Jaemin ke tempat yang tepat dan terimakasih juga karena kau menghubungi kami dengan cepat."_ Mark ingat dengan senyuman hangat ayah Jaemin saat itu. Menatapnya dan mengusap bahu sebelah kirinya. _"Dan tolong, lupakan saja apa yang terjadi hari ini. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah atau apapun atas kejadian ini, ok? Jaemin tidak apa-apa, mungkin hanya lelah. Kau bisa bertemu dengannya di sekolah, tidak usah sampai menjenguk."_

Ketika Mark bertanya kenapa, jawaban yang ia dapatkan hanyalah senyuman lembut dari tuan Na―si pemilik sekolah yang memiliki senyum yang sama persis dengan Jaemin, putranya.

Mark menghela nafasnya, berhenti memainkan keyboard dan mouse―ia juga melepaskan headphone merah yang sedang ia gunakan. Pikirannya berkelana, memikirkan Jaemin. Tuan Na mengatakan Jaemin tidak apa-apa dan hanya kelelahan, tapi sampai satu minggu setelahnya pun, Jaemin masih tidak masuk sekolah. Bahkan, Mark tidak bisa menghubungi Jaemin lewat telpon ataupun media sosial.

Pernah satu kali Mark bertanya pada kepala sekolah tentang Jaemin, namun mereka juga tidak tahu apa-apa― _katanya_.

Hal itulah yang membuat Mark tidak bisa tidur seminggu belakangan. Bukan karena pernyataannya yang belum dijawab oleh Jaemin, tetapi lebih kepada khawatir yang berlebihan pada pemuda itu.

Mark tidak peduli kalaupun ia di tolak, asalkan ia bisa melihat Jaemin tersenyum lagi, itu sudah cukup.

.

.

Hari ini, Mark pergi ke sekolah seperti biasanya. Menunggu bis di halte dan merasa kurang karena tidak ada Jaemin disisinya. Mark tersenyum simpul kemudian.

Ketika di dalam bis pun, ia masih merasakan kekosongan yang sama. Biasanya, ada Jaemin yang mengoceh di sepanjang perjalanan―bagaimana anak itu mengagumi sesuatu atau ia yang mencebik kesal karena Mark mengabaikannya.

Hal-hal kecil setelah perkenalannya dengan Jaemin yang belum berlangsung lama itu nyatanya mampu membuat Mark merasakan kehilangan mendalam saat pemuda itu tidak berada di dekatnya.

.

Di kelas, Mark hanya diam. Headphone merah kesayangannya tersambung pada ponselnya―memutar sebuah musik instrumental yang sangat lembut dan cocok sekali jika disebut sebagai lullaby.

Itu adalah musik yang ia ciptakan lima hari belakangan―ia membuatnya di waktu ia tidak bisa tidur ketika tengah malam. Rencananya, Mark akan memberikan musik instrumental itu pada Jaemin, karena Mark tahu, Jaemin selalu insomnia―itu yang Jaemin katakan pada Mark diawal mereka bertegur sapa.

Mark sangat terkejut ketika teman-teman sekelasnya mengambil posisi duduk rapi di bangku masing-masing. Ketika matanya melihat tuan Na didampingi kepala sekolah masuk ke kelasnya, Mark refleks melepas headphone-nya dan menatap tuan Na dengan gugup.

Setiap kata yang tuan Na ucapkan sebagai salam pembuka dan juga basa-basi itu terasa begitu tidak nyaman bagi Mark. Ia yakin, dibalik senyuman hangatnya, tuan Na pasti akan menyampaikan sesuatu. Entah berita buruk atau berita baik, Mark tidak bisa menebak.

Tetapi hatinya mengatakan, bahwa berita buruk mungkin saja adalah hal yang akan dikatakan tuan Na setelah ini. Sekejap saja, Jaemin memenuhi isi pikiran Mark.

 _Apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu dengan Jaemin?_

"―anakku, Jaemin, mempunyai sebuah mimpi."

Mark terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya yang berkecamuk, hingga ia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang sebelumnya dikatakan tuan Na. Hanya sejak nama Jaemin disebut oleh suara tegas lelaki dengan umur yang sudah tidak lagi muda tersebut, Mark baru bisa benar-benar fokus untuk mendengarkannya.

Kepala sekolah yang mendampingi tuan Na hanya menunduk. Sekali lagi, Mark tidak bisa menebak bagaimana ekspresinya. Semuanya tidak dapat dimengerti.

"Ia selalu ingin semua orang mengingatnya. Bahkan jika ia pergi, ia hanya ingin meninggalkan satu kesan baik sehingga dirinya bisa diingat oleh orang-orang." Tuan Na tersenyum. Namun dari senyumnya, terlihat keputus-asaan disana, siapapun bisa melihatnya.

Mark mengerutkan dahinya. Masih belum bisa menangkap kemana arah pembicaraan tuan Na.

"Selama ini, anakku sudah bertahan. Ia tersenyum cerah dan ia menyembunyikan segalanya dengan bersikap bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Padahal, sesuatu yang serius sedang terjadi padanya."

Seketika, para siswa-siswi di kelas berbisik-bisik, mencoba menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada putra pemilik sekolah tersebut. Dan mereka kembali hening saat mendengar suara dehaman sang kepala sekolah.

"Setiap hari dia akan bercerita padaku. _Aku bertemu dengan Chan hyung di kelas musik dan dia baik padaku_ ―" Tuan Na menirukan gaya bercerita putranya, dan membuat Lee Chan, yang merasa namanya disebut itu mendongak terkejut. "― _aku berteman dengan Chanhee hyung!―_ " Kali ini, Lee Chanhee yang mendongak terkejut. "― _aku membuat Goeun sunbaenim marah padaku karena belum mengerjakan tugas kelompok di kelas musik, eotteokhae?―_ "

Goeun menatap tuan Na tidak percaya. Disaat yang sama, tuan Na malah terkekeh halus namun tidak bisa menyembunyikan matanya yang bergetar menahan genangan air matanya. _Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?_

"Hari itu, Jaeminku hampir menangis karena takut Goeun marah padanya."

"Aku tidak marah, ssaem…" Goeun angkat suara.

"Arra, arra~…" Tuan Na tersenyum lagi. Senyuman yang menurut Mark sama persis dengan senyum Jaemin. "Anakku itu terlalu takut seseorang akan terluka dan meninggalkannya karena kesalahannya."

Mark hanya mendengarkan. Ia tertunduk, tidak mampu memikirkan apapun.

Ia masih tidak mengerti.

" _Aku bertemu Mark hyung, katanya matanya sakit dan dia berobat sendirian. Lain kali, kalau aku ada kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi, aku ingin memarahinya agar menjaga matanya dengan baik._ " Tuan Na menatap seseorang yang duduk gelisah di bangkunya sedari tadi, menirukan cerita putranya dengan senyum.

Mark mendongak. Terkejut tentu saja. Ditatapnya mata tuan Na―mencoba bertanya.

"Akhir-akhir ini, Jaemin sering bercerita tentangmu, Mark." Satu kalimat dari tuan Na membuat seluruh siswa di kelas menatap pada Mark serempak. Sementara lelaki yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian itu hanya diam. "Jaemin benar-benar bahagia karena sudah mengenalmu, berteman denganmu, dan tertawa bersamamu."

"Ssaem…"

Tuan Na tersenyum pada Mark. "Ya?"

Lelaki yang lahir di Kanada itu mendadak kelu. Matanya berair, tidak sanggup untuk bersuara. Padahal, ia ingin sekali menanyakan kabar Jaemin.

"Kau pasti ingin bertanya tentang kabar putraku, kan?"

Tanpa dijawab pun, tuan Na pasti tahu jawaban Mark. Jadi, setelah menghela nafas yang sedikit berat, tuan Na melanjutkan.

"Jaemin―putraku, belum mau bangun sejak saat itu."

Rasanya, hatinya teriris. Satu tetes air mata meluncur dari pelupuk mata Mark. Walaupun tuan Na tidak mengatakannya dengan detail, tapi Mark tahu apa artinya. "Anda…tidak sedang berbohong, kan?"

Tuan Na menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai menatap satu per satu siswa yang ada di kelas itu. "Putraku memiliki kanker darah dan sudah di stadium akhir."

Betapa mengejutkan apa yang baru saja tuan Na ucapkan. Semua menatap tidak percaya pada si pemilik sekolah. Termasuk Mark, yang merasa dunianya hancur seketika.

"Anak itu sudah bertahan selama lima tahun ini, dan sekarang… berakhir koma tanpa harapan di rumah sakit." Air mata tuan Na sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Beberapa siswa perempuan menutup mulutnya yang masih merasa tidak percaya. Sedangkan yang lainnya, terkejut bukan main.

"Tapi Jaemin tidak terlihat seperti itu. Ia selalu tersenyum dan seperti tidak pernah memikirkan apapun yang membuatnya sakit." Suara lirih Chan membuat tuan Na menatap kepadanya dengan serius.

"Ia anak nakal. Ia tidak pernah mau orang lain melihat kelemahannya. Dikamarnya banyak sekali make-up untuk menutupi kantung mata dan wajahnya yang pucat. Lalu, dengan seulas senyum, orang akan percaya jika putraku baik-baik saja."

Seluruh siswa menunduk, membenarkan. Jaemin memang selalu tersenyum ceria dan wajahnya secerah matahari. Jadi, mereka tidak pernah berpikiran buruk selain Jaemin adalah anak yang menyenangkan.

"Mungkinkah, waktu itu―" Mark mengingatnya kali ini.

Tuan Na mengangguk. "Ya. Ketika kau bertemu Jaemin dirumah sakit, dia baru saja berobat seperti biasa, yang katanya bisa memperpanjang usianya. Insomnia dan kurang darah adalah alasannya menutupi sakitnya. Ck, anak nakal itu…" Tuan Lee tertawa hambar, tidak ingin membuat semua orang terlalu hanyut dalam ceritanya. "Mungkin, kau pernah melihat rambutnya terbang dengan mudah dari kepalanya, itulah efek pengobatan putraku."

Mark ingat lagi, saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu di halte dan ia mengusap kepalanya, beberapa helai rambut Jaemin di telapak tangannya―dan ia mengabaikannya.

Mark mengepalkan tangannya, dengan air mata yang lagi-lagi menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Kenangannya dengan Jaemin berputar-putar dipikirannya. Menghantuinya. Membodohinya.

Terdengar suara tuan Na yang menghela nafas dan membuangnya pelan, mencoba mengatur dirinya sendiri untuk tenang. "Aku pernah berjanji padanya, bahwa aku tidak akan membuatnya berat dengan menangisi kepergiannya jika ia harus pergi." Jeda sejenak. "Karena itu, aku mohon pada kalian semua, yang mengenal putraku, jika dia memiliki salah, tolong maafkan dia. Aku yakin, Jaemin ingin sekali datang pada kalian dan meminta maaf secara langsung, tapi bahkan dokter sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi sekarang."

Hampir seluruh siswa menangis mendengar itu. Dalam hati, mereka tidak merasa Jaemin memiliki salah apapun yang harus dimaafkan. Karena Jaemin itu bukanlah anak yang selalu mencari masalah.

"Atas nama Na Jaemin, putraku sendiri, aku mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang pernah dia perbuat pada kalian." Tuan Na membungkuk lama, membuat para siswa menatapnya dengan terkejut dan mata membesar. Tuan Na, pemilik sekolah ini, melakukan hal itu pada muridnya.

"Ssaem…"

Tuan Na kembali berdiri tegak sambil mengusap air matanya yang sudah jatuh. "Dan juga aku mohon pada kalian… Jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Jaemin dalam waktu dekat ini, berjanjilah untuk jangan menangis."

Hening.

"Dan kalaupun Jaemin harus pergi, tolong tetap ingat dirinya."

Mark sudah tidak peduli pada apapun. Dengan gerakan cepat, Mark menarik tasnya dan berlari keluar dari kelas. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Jaemin. Sekarang!

Sementara tuan Na, sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

.

.

.

Mark terdiam kaku ketika ia sudah melihat Jaemin dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Lelaki yang dia sayangi itu terbaring tidak berdaya dengan segala peralatan medis menempel di tubuhnya. Elektrokardiogram berada didekatnya, meunjukkan suara lemah detak jantung Jaemin pertanda Jaemin terlalu lemah pula untuk bernafas.

Dengan pakaian yang steril, Mark menguatkan hatinya untuk mendekat pada Jaemin. Baru Mark sadari, ternyata Jaemin itu begitu kecil. Kini, bahkan rambutnya sudah tidak ada, tapi Mark masih melihat lelaki itu manis sekali bahkan tanpa rambut.

"Jaemin-ah…" Panggilnya dengan suara bergetar. Suara detak jantung lemah Jaemin mengisi keheningan di ruangan itu. "Kenapa kau tidak mau bangun, hm? Kau marah padaku?"

Bodoh, tentu saja. Mana mungkin Mark akan mendapatkan jawaban. Ia menangis, tanpa suara. Air matanya jatuh membasahi pipi.

"Kalau kau marah karena pernyataanku waktu itu, kau tidak harus menganggap itu telah terjadi." Bisik Mark lirih. "Kau bisa melupakannya dan kau tidak perlu menjawabnya. Aku tidak apa-apa, asal kau bangun dan kembali sehat, Jaem."

Bahkan, Mark tidak bisa mendengar suara nafas Jaemin.

"Aku rindu kau yang mengoceh sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah di dalam bis. Aku rindu kau menarikku kesana dan kemari saat menemanimu pergi. Aku rindu rajukanmu yang membuatku gemas setengah mati." Mark menghela nafas. "Aku juga rindu dengan alasan insomniamu. Alasan yang membuat orang percaya kalau kau baik-baik saja."

"Kau tahu? Tuan Na bilang kau mempunyai banyak make-up dikamarmu. Aku ingin melihatmu menggunakan peralatan itu, dan aku ingin melihatmu bagaimana kau bisa mengalahkan wanita-wanita cantik dalam kepandaian memakai make-up."

Seharusnya Mark tertawa karena leluconnya, tapi ia malah semakin menangis dibuatnya. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Jaemin yang tidak terbebas dari selang medis, mengusapnya perlahan.

"Jaem, kau mendengarku?"

Namun lagi-lagi yang terdengar hanyalah suara alat yang menunjukkan detak jantung Jaemin.

"Jaemin, meskipun kau tidak mendengarkanku, tapi aku tetap akan mengatakan hal ini padamu." Mark menggigit bibirnya sejenak. Lalu menghela nafas berat lagi. "Aku tidak bohong tentang aku yang menyukaimu. Semua orang yang mengenalmu, tentu akan menyukaimu. Tapi aku, lebih menyukaimu daripada orang lain. Aku minta maaf karena terlalu banyak salah padamu, karena aku tidak pernah peka pada keadaanmu, dan karena aku mengucapkan hal ini padamu."

"Kau bilang kau selalu insomnia, kan? Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Mark melepaskan tangan dingin Jaemin dan mengambil headphone merahnya lalu memasangkannya di kepala Jaemin. Ia memutar sebuah musik melalui ponselnya―musik instrumental yang ia buat beberapa hari lalu dan sempat ia dengarkan tadi di sekolah.

"Dengarkan ini. Aku sengaja membuatnya untukmu, untukmu yang selalu tidak bisa tidur." Ucap Mark lemah. Air matanya jatuh lagi, menatap wajah Jaemin yang tampak tenang dibalik masker oksigennya. "Aku harap, kau bisa tidur ketika mendengarnya sehingga kau tidak perlu ke rumah sakit saat kau anemia karena kurang tidur."

Mark tentu tahu alasan dibalik kata _'insomnia'_ dari jaemin. Hanya saja, ia ingin mengatakan hal itu.

Beberapa detik terlewati. Yang Mark tahu hanyalah suara elektrokardiogram yang terus melemah dan menghilang, tergantikan dengan suara 'ppiiip' panjang dengan garis lurus di layarnya.

Jaemin tampak tenang. Helaan nafas beratnya habis, dan suara musik instrumental dari headphone merah Mark masih terputar lembut.

Mark menutup matanya. Lalu bergumam lirih. "Kau benar-benar tidur karena musik itu, Jaem?"

Di ambang pintu, tuan Na ada disana. Menangis tanpa suara, karena tahu bahwa sang anak satu-satunya telah memilih untuk pulang ke surga. Disisinya, nyonya Na tidak bisa berhenti menitikkan air mata.

"Jaem, kau serius tidur? Hei!"

Mark tahu Jaemin sudah pergi dan tidak akan pernah bangun kembali. Tapi, sekali saja… Biarkan dia mencoba membangunkannya. Untuk mengajaknya pergi bersama ke sekolah, juga untuk mendengarkan musik ciptaannya disaat ia sulit tidur di tengah malam yang dingin.

Tepukan halus di pundaknya membuat Mark terdiam meskpiun tangis mengiringinya. "Jaemin ingin pulang ke surga, Mark-ssi." Suara lembut milik nyonya Na terdengar, dan selanjutnya tangis wanita cantik itu pecah.

"Mark, Jaemin pasti bahagia karena ada dirimu disampingnya disaat ia harus pulang." Nafas tuan Na tersendat, menahan air matanya. "Terimakasih, sudah mengantarkan putraku pulang."

Tidak akan pernah ada kesempatan lagi untuk Mark bisa mendengar suara tawa seorang Na Jaemin.

.

.

Mark membuka pintu ruang perawatan pelan, setelah membiarkan dokter dan keluarga Jaemin mengurus segalanya. Matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan air mata dan pikirannya kosong seketika.

"Hyung…"

Suara ini―Mark mendongak, dan melihat seseorang ada disana. Seorang lelaki kecil dengan bola didekapannya. Itu Jisung, lelaki kecil kesayangan Jaemin.

"Hng? Wae, Jisungie?"

"Jaemin hyung ada? Jaemin hyung baik, kan? Kata ibu, Jaemin hyung sedang sakit dan kami kemari untuk menjenguknya." Jisung menoleh ke belakang, pada ibu panti dan dua wanita dewasa yang ada disana. "Jadi, Jaemin hyung sehat, kan? Aku mau kasih lihat Jaemin hyung kalau aku sudah bisa menendang bola dengan baik. Aku juga mau kasih tahu Jaemin hyung kalau aku―"

Grep! Jisung tidak meneruskan ucapan cerianya ketika Mark berjongkok dan memeluk Jisung kuat. Di bahu kecil Jisung, Mark menangis tersedu.

"Hyung~ wae?"

"Katakan apa yang ingin Jisung katakan pada Jaemin hyung, dan ceritakan apa yang ingin Jisung ceritakan pada Jaemin hyung lewat doa. Karena mulai sekarang, Jaemin akan tinggal di surga, Jaemin hyung itu sudah pulang."

Tapi apa yang bisa dimengerti oleh anak kecil seumur Jisung?

"Surga itu dimana? Kenapa Jaemin hyung pulang ke surga? Apa itu rumah Jaemin hyung?"

Mark memeluk Jisung semakin erat. Sementara sang ibu panti dan wanita lain didekatnya menangis tanpa suara, mengerti akan ucapan Mark.

 _Lihat, Jaem. Lihat! Apakah kau tega melihat Jisung bertanya seperti itu? Kau meninggalkan anak sekecil Jisung tanpa pamit~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hyung, tetap sehat. Jaga matamu agar jangan sampai sakit lagi. Maaf, selama ini aku merepotkanmu, hehehe… Nanti, naik bis bersama lagi, ya… Juga, temani aku jalan-jalan seperti biasa._

 _Semua buku yang aku baca bersamamu di perpustakaan, aku tidak pernah menghafalnya karena aku selalu sibuk mencuri pandang kearahmu. Aku mengaku, huhu…_

 _Aku juga menyukaimu, Mark hyung! Suka sekali padamu~_

 _Rasanya sedih sekali, karena aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya secara langsung. Maaf…_

 _Aku juga minta maaf untuk semua yang kau ketahui diakhir waktuku. Maaf karena aku tidak sempat bangun untuk pamit padamu. Maaf aku tidak sempat bangun untuk bercerita yang sebenarnya padamu. Maaf aku tidak sempat bangun, karena aku juga tidak pernah tahu kapan aku akan pergi._

 _Aku belum merasakan bagaimana tegangnya saat ujian kelulusan. Padahal, aku selalu bermimpi lulus dari sekolah dengan nilai yang baik. Hehe._

 _Aku menyesal, karena tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu, juga._

 _Mark hyung, kau tidak marah, kan?_

 _Uljima~ tersenyumlah untukku dan hiduplah dengan baik._

 _Aku menyayangimu, hyung… Aku, Na Jaemin, pamit padamu. Aku pergi, ya… ^^_

 _Selamat tinggal._

.

.

.

.

.

END

Angsty―GAGAL! T.T

MarkMin angst pertama dan aku yakin ini sangat gagaaaallll~ real angst, ya, gak ada omake wkwkwkwk ^^

Ini buat Mamah Kei, dan juga semua orang yang mendukungku dan ff ini. Yang udah review, gomwo. Yang udah pm dan ingetin ttg ff ini, gomawo. Semuanya, gomawoo *bow*

Mohon maaf untuk typo yang bertebaran karena lepas dari pengawasan mataku heuheu~

Sampai jumpa di ff MarkMin selanjutnya yaa~

No bash! ^^


End file.
